


A Prince and A Outlaw

by smallman



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin is trans in this because I'm self indulgent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallman/pseuds/smallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has been crushing on our fav bad boy Niles for a while. Problem is that Corrin is a trans guy and hasn't told him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bad episode of dysphoria
> 
> so it's not a literary masterpiece but yeah. It's set in Revelations and it's pretty much an alternative proposal thing. Also slight NSFW I guess.

Sweat dripped down Corrin's neck and onto his collar as he walked across the castle grounds. It wasn't a particularly hot day, no, but as the sight of the handsome silver haired archer came into view it was as if Corrin was passing along the surface of the sun. Niles looked up from polishing his bow (boy did that sound wrong... Niles would love that one) he smiled mischievously as he usually did when Corrin approached him.  
"Ah! To what do I owe this pleasure my lord!" he said as he sprang to his feet and kissed Corrin's hand  
"GodDAMNIT Niles" Corrin thought to himself, a hard red crossing his face, "Pray that my siblings aren't walking by right now...."  
There was a bit of a silence as Corrin composed himself out of the daze and he replied sheepishly "Actually..... there's something I wish to discuss with you in private if you will Niles...."  
Niles raised an eyebrow "In private? Oh I do enjoy the sound of that!"  
"I'm serious" Corrin stared intently into Niles' one good eye.  
"I tease you, dear." he quickly added "But I can sense now is not the time for such fun. You know I always have time for you. Lead the way."  
They climbed the way up to Corrin's personal quarters situated in the large tree that stood in the middle of the castle grounds. Corrin took a seat on the silken bed and motioned for Niles to sit next to him. Now was REALLY not a time for Xander or Ryoma to come knocking with new battle plans and he hoped that they were off doing other.... princely things.  
"So" Niles began, turning to face Corrin better, "is this part of our whole 'human connection' thing?"  
"Well...." Corrin trailed off "I suppose it could be yes. Do you remember our discussion about trust?"  
Niles looked at him curiously "Yes I do. Look I know I'm technically Lord Leo's retainer and all that business but you should know that you as well have my full loyalty. Don't tell him this but you're also much cuter."  
There was that famous blush of Corrin's again which also caused him to laugh nervously and ruffle through his black curls. No! He must be serious! He mustn't let the charming rogue's flirtatious remarks get to him this time! Not at this exact moment at least.  
"Ah" Corrin gazed into the fidgeting hands on his lap "I know that you have no reason to fully trust me. And I cannot expect the same in return.... but there's something I really wish for you to know about me. Something that almost no one else knows...."  
Now Niles was really curious but also cautious "Lord Corrin, I do not wish to open any previous wounds unnecessarily. This might seem out of character for me but you are one of the few people I do not wish to see in actual serious pain."  
He then placed a hand on Corrin's knee. Corrin could feel it was not out of lust but out of Niles' heart. It didn't really help the blush that was seemingly permanent on his face.  
He looked back at Niles now "No I want you to know this about me. I trust you completely Niles and I feel like this is something you might understand."  
"If you are sure..." Niles smiled "then my prince I am all ears for what you have to say."  
Corrin breathed deeply. He had prepared these words for weeks now but it all seemed dreamlike and he worried that one syllable or one sound could ruin everything.  
"Niles...." he stammered somewhat "When I was born..... they said I was a girl."  
He paused and prepared himself for a look of disgust or hatred on Niles face. Instead he saw nothing but the same concern and loving attention that had been there before.  
"It wasn't long until I knew that it wasn't right." Corrin continued "I don't remember exactly what age I told them since most of my childhood is still a blur but I suppose.... my mother accepted it right away and let me be the boy I was."  
Niles nodded at this and rubbed his hand affectionately on Corrin's knee.  
Corrin now began to smile "I guess when I was kidnapped and came to Nohr they must have found out but they accepted me as I was. Xander explained that Garron never found out and that he and my other siblings worked together to keep it a secret. They've always seen me as their brother from the very start."  
"Corrin" Niles softly said, Corrin noting how he had now switched to using his name and not a title, "You can expect nothing but the same from me. From the day that we met I have only seen a strong and kind man. One that even has accepted a dirty scoundrel such as myself. You are a man, no matter what they said you were at birth and I am grateful to count you among one of the few people you can confide in this with me."  
Corrin felt himself on the verge of tears and couldn't help but pull Niles into a hug. Niles was a bit surprised by the sudden intimacy but reciprocated the gesture by placing his strong arms around the man's waist and pulling him closer. Corrin cried tears of joy into Niles' shoulder and suddenly became embarrassed again.  
"Ha I'm sorry" Corrin pushed away, to Niles' disappointment, "It's just that... well I ughm...... I really enjoy your company and just... you as a person and I really am glad that you accept me because.."  
Niles now grinned slyly "Because of what, I wonder?"  
"You're really going to make me say it aren't you" Corrin glanced at the other man in exasperation.  
"I can't let go of ALL my teasing" Niles joked which caused a sigh from Corrin. Well it was now or never and he already got through one confession pretty swimmingly.  
Corrin drew another breath "Because I really like you Niles. Not just as a friend, but as a man. And part of the reason I told you was because I was worried you wouldn't see me as another man."  
Now Niles began to blush slightly and he touched Corrin's hand "Go on...."  
"I know you like both men and women but I...." he trailed off "I don't want you to think or see me as a woman. I want to ughm.... be together with you as a man."  
Now Niles worked his hand into Corrin's and their fingers laced together "Allow me the pleasure of easing your worries Corrin. I see you as nothing but a man."  
Corrin's eyes widened "So does this mean that you...."  
"Actually I believe I might be one step ahead" Niles fumbled into his pocket for something and pulled out a box. Corrin feared his heart was on the verge of breaking free from his chest and nothing could have prepared him for this reaction. This man was full of surprises both metaphorically and literally.  
"Niles!" he said "Are you....."  
"Proposing?" Niles answered, opening up the box to show a solid gold ring, "Why yes I am."  
"You planned on doing this???" was all that Corrin could manage to get out, his face was as if someone had mistakenly brushed it with red paint.  
Niles laughed "Yes I've been thinking about this for sometime, and now that you've gotten at least TWO confessions out of the way I do believe it is high time for me to make one of my own."  
Niles took another moment to compose himself and this time stared seriously into Corrin's ruby eyes.  
"Corrin since we have met you have never treated me as most people usually do. They see me as a thief and to be fair I actively try to push people away most of the time by my crudeness. Because of my past I grew wary of the trust and relationships I could have with others. But you were the first to really look past all of that. From when you first saw me you treated me not as some kinky outlaw but.... but as a human being."  
Corrin reached for Niles' other free hand and twirled them together as Niles continued.  
"At first I was wary. You are so kind to everyone that you meet and you see the best in everyone. I didn't believe people could be like that naturally without expecting something in return or for some sinister purpose. But as I got to know you I could sense the true sincerity in all that you do. It's that same essence that brought your warring siblings together and it was exactly that which has drawn me to you."  
"Niles...." Corrin whispered "I never knew that this was what you thought of me."  
Niles smiled and closed his eye for a moment "Truthfully I did not really know how else to express my appreciation and affection other then through my usual seductive attempts. But I don't want to be with you just for that, even though it is a rather tempting incentive...."  
Niles paused to see the look of shyness mixed with hidden desire on Corrin's face which caused Corrin to nearly look away.  
"Ahem" he continued "I want to be with you as your husband. I am afraid I do not have much to offer in wealth or in a high birth. My past too is..."  
Corrin could see the pain in Niles' unobstructed eye "Your past is in the past Niles. I care not for your standing or your wealth."  
"In that case" Niles once again presented Corrin with the small gold band "I offer you a chance to build a new future. And well.... I suppose I haven't actually said this yet but I love you and I can pledge to you that my love will be sworn only to you."  
Now was Corrin's turn to smirk "You mean you really won't flirt with anyone else?"  
"How could I when I would be waking up next to the most handsome prince everyday?" he responded "But I also noticed you haven't said yes yet."  
Corrin took the ring and placed it on his finger "Will that suffice as an answer?"  
Niles replied to this by gently placing his calloused hands on Corrin's face and pulling their lips together. Corrin had never kissed anyone before and it was not as he expected. Niles tasted like the cologne that often drifted from his toned body mixed with the forest. It was a good feeling and Corrin realized they had not yet separated. Even the muffled sounds of his elder brothers knocking at the door didn't stop him from putting his arms around Niles' neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others in the army were pretty surprised at the news. Less at the fact that it was two men getting married, both Nohr and Hoshidian culture had long accepted gay couples. It was more Corrin's choice of a husband that was of interest. Niles was not typically seen by the others in the most positive of lights to put it a certain way. While all of Corrin's siblings accepted the couple's engagement fairly happily, they couldn't help but have some concern. At one point Corrin was CERTAIN both Xander and Ryoma would trail behind Niles as he went about his daily affairs and he noticed they watched him extra carefully during battles. Camilla was especially protective, and although trying not to admit it, was fairly sad that she would have to give up some of her affection for her darling younger brother to another. Elise and Sakura were accepting fully right away and both spent much time fussing over details about how they should all proceed during the ceremony and where they should sit. There were a little disappointed to learn that Corrin and Niles wanted a fairly low-key event instead and had to drop their order of over 5000 flowers. Corrin was a little upset they did not trust his fiancee but he also saw how both his Nohrian and Hoshidan family bonded over the upcoming union. In fact everyone in their entire army seemed more upbeat these days at the prospect of the marriage in their mists. It was a pleasant change from their current objective and it took their minds off the troubling events that possibly laid ahead. Corrin was their respected and kindly leader, and being a friend to all they were all glad to see him happy as he was.

At last the day had come and all their closet allies gathered to be present for their union as husbands. Almost all of them were shocked at the loving presence of the couple and there were very few dry eyes in the crowd as Corrin and Niles swore their vows. Even Takumi who often claimed to be uninterested in such affairs could be heard sniffling at one point, which would eventually become something Leo would never let him live down. It saddened Corrin somewhat that his mother, Mikoto, was not there in the physical sense to see her son's marriage but he could still feel her presence and felt comforted at the fact that she was probably smiling down upon them. The celebration lasted long into the night with the various soldiers dancing and singing all across the keep. Corrin and Niles enjoyed the celebration but at a certain point looked at each other from across the room and made for what was now their personal chambers.

Corrin found himself almost right away pinned down by Niles on their silk sheets. His breath on his neck as the archer kissed his way up Corrin's neck, causing a reaction in Corrin's body to lean closer to his husband. Niles chuckled and pulled away to look down at his lover who was practically begging for it at this point.

A question crossed Niles' mind "Have you done this before?"  
Sensing the genuine intent in Niles' tone Corrin replied "No.... I haven't. Is that a problem?"  
Niles laughed "Far from it! I only ask however because I want to make sure you are both feeling good and well.... comfortable."  
Corrin smiled at his husband "I appreciate you for asking. I trust you fully love and I want nothing more then to be one with you tonight. I guess I ergh...."  
Corrin was a little embarrassed to say the next part.  
"I ergh...." he continued "want you to try and enter me in that certain place."  
"My love" Niles caressed Corrin's back "I want to give you the utmost pleasure so let me know what you would like for me to do to you."  
"Perhaps we can start by getting rid of some of these clothes first?" Corrin asked , a hint of seduction in his husky tone that drove Niles mad.  
Niles practically ripped off his own top revealing his dark and toned scarred chest that Corrin couldn't help but to run his hands over. Niles reached for Corrin's own shirt and removed it as well, exposing Corrin's own muscular frame that had it's own scars right below where his nipples were.  
"Heh" Niles remarked "We're matching it seems."  
"I suppose we are!" Corrin sighed in contentment "You can touch me there if you like...."  
Niles obligated his husband's request and ran his hands over Corrin's chest before settling to kiss him deeply. They began to grind together, exciting both of them in a certain "downstairs" region. Corrin moved his hands to remove Niles' pants and then guided Niles' hands to remove his own. Now both nude they seemed to glide against one another, sighing in pleasure as they roamed. Corrin couldn't help but think to himself that while he had once been afraid of how others interpreted his body that in the presence of his beloved he felt more like a man than any other time. In the slow and careful movements between them he felt Niles' trust and validation of who he was.

Niles suddenly stopped and grinned at Corrin "My darling if I may have a suggestion for what should happen next."  
Corrin ran his hand through Niles' silver locks "I'm open to suggestions."  
"Your husband would very much like to attend to the 'standing' matter at hand occurring in a somewhat oral fashion if you catch my meaning." Niles answered as he caressed Corrin's body.  
Corrin simply winked at him and fell back into the comfort of their new wedding bed feeling Niles go down and between his thighs. Married life seemed like it was a good call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here let's have detailed sexy times because why the fuck not. Corrin gets the succ. Niles gets the succ. Succ for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: if you have bottom dysphoria or are bothered by the idea of a trans guy being penetrated in *that* area then probably don't read.
> 
> I wrote this at my local panera bread. Once again because I'm super self indulgent. This is my first attempt ever at writing the Sex so apologies.
> 
> oh and other note I refer to the clitoris here as "cock" because that's how I personally prefer to refer to it. I also don't use words like vagina or pussy because I just have a personal weird thing with those words (despite the fact I don't actually have that bottom dysphoria? idk I'm just weird I guess)

Niles kissed his way down Corrin's body, feeling it shudder with every touch of his lips. Corrin had initially put a hand over his mouth to stop from moaning but Niles had quickly moved it away. "I want to hear you tonight. Be as loud as you want." Niles words practically melted into Corrin's skin. He smiled and then resumed down his path to the place between Corrin's legs. He placed kisses all over Corrin's thighs before pulling away slightly to take in the sight before him. Corrin blushed as he looked at Niles face full of desire, this was indeed the first time a person had properly seen him naked. It also wasn't just anyone, but it was Niles. 

"Ughm...." he stammered "I know it probably looks odd and not like other ones you've seen but...." Niles looked up at him and spoke in a low tone "I think it looks incredibly sexy. Have to admit, didn't know they could get to that size." This left Corrin feeling even more embarrassed but before he could protest he could feel Niles place his lips just above his cock. He moaned in response which gave Niles encouragement to continue placing kisses around it. Corrin felt like he was going crazy and he knew Niles was enjoying every minute of it, kissing everywhere but that one part. "Heh I think that's enough teasing for now" he whispered and with that he finally placed his mouth on Corrin's cock. Corrin had masturbated before but it was nothing compared to the experience that he was having now. Niles barely held back as he worked his way over it, sending all sorts of new feelings through Corrin. He lightly sucked on it, wanting to have Corrin last as long as possible, but that was exceedingly difficult as he noticed Corrin arching and whispering his name. The sight of his husband dissolving in pleasure sent an ache through Niles' own genitals and as a result he quickened his movements. Corrin was now on his verge, running his hands through Niles' hair and looking down at him between Corrin's legs. 

Almost breathless he said "I..... I'm so close Niles......" Niles paused and looked up at Corrin, who was heaving and sweating from the attention he was receiving. He smiled and replied "Please wait love. I don't want you to cum just yet." Niles then kissed his way back up Corrin's torso and on to his lips. They sloppily made out as Niles began to grind his erection on Corrin's, causing them both to moan in between kissing at the contact. 

Corrin placed a hand on Niles' chest and moved away for a moment, saying "I ughm..... I want to try doing what you did on my....." He felt somewhat ashamed for saying that but then changed his mind as he watched Niles' grin. "I'll guide you." Niles answered, moving off of Corrin and sitting up next to him. Corrin then also shifted so that he was now pressed against Niles and they continued to kiss for a little while. Corrin moved his hands down Niles' body to where Niles' cock was standing to attention and he began to stroke it lightly. Niles groaned in pleasure and so Corrin began to move his hand faster, now placing his lips down Niles' torso. He got down to between Niles' legs and was suddenly a little intimidated by the sight of Niles' cock right next to his face. Niles realized this and said "It's ok if you can't take the whole thing in your mouth. Just go slow and see where you go. Oh and be careful with teeth." Corrin nodded and then began by placing kisses up and down the shaft. He looked up at Niles who now had his head back and eye closed, biting down on his lip and in a state of total pleasure. Feeling braver, Corrin moved up to the head and began to swirl his tongue around it to which Niles grunted in approval. He then moved his mouth further to take in Niles's cock and began trying to emulate the same motions Niles had done on him. Niles responded by gently holding onto Corrin's hair and guiding his movements. They stayed like this for a while as Corrin tested out how far he could go, with Niles moving one of Corrin's hands to lightly touch his testicles. Corrin was enjoying the sensation and especially taking note of Niles' reaction, driving them both further into lust. 

Niles then pulled Corrin off, saying "If you keep it up like that I'll soon be done. There's still something else we need to try out." Corrin nodded as he let Niles push him onto his back. They returned to their earlier position with Niles on top of him and they had resumed grinding their genitalia together while kissing. Niles didn't spend as much time and pulled himself away to line up his cock near Corrin's entrance. It was already pretty lubricated from their foreplay, but Niles waited a moment before doing anything further. "It may hurt a bit, love." he said "If it's too much let me know ok? Don't worry if there's a bit of blood as well, that's normal." "O.... Ok Niles" Corrin responded "I trust you. I've been waiting for this part." Niles smirked at him and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good boy. Now here we go." Niles cooed as he began to slowly ease his way into Corrin. At first there was a bit of pain but then it began to feel good as Niles gently pushed himself in. Corrin gasped as he began to move in and out of him, Niles sighing in pleasure as he did so. Niles lowered himself down so that they were close while he was still inside Corrin. He stroked Corrin's face and asked "How are you doing?" "It.... it feels good Niles. Don't stop now." Corrin managed to breathe. Niles kissed him deeply and then resumed his previous motions. This time he went a bit faster. Corrin was whispering his name as he clutched onto Niles' back. Niles had his lips, and teeth partially, on Corrin's neck as he thrusted into him. 

"You feel amazing" Niles whispered into Corrin's ear "I've waited so long for this. Ever since I saw you for the first time I thought about what it would be like to fuck you hard." Corrin was gasping, feeling every inch of Niles going in and out of him. "N....Niles..." he managed to get out "I've wanted you so much. I can't hold it in much longer...." Corrin could hear Niles' breath become more ragged as he began to increase in speed. "It's ok" Niles replied right into Corrin's ear "I want to watch you cum so bad." This drove Corrin over the edge along with the sensation going on below. The feel of his orgasm rocked through his entire body and he let out a long and satisfied moan. Niles grinned at the sight of his husband reaching climax and could feel he was not far behind. He leaned in again to Corrin's ear for the last time, "Can I cum inside you?" Corrin was pretty exhausted by this point but was able to process an affirmative sound. Niles took a few more longer but more forceful thrusts until groaning loudly when he had reached his peak.

Niles then collapsed onto Corrin, both of them still panting and sweating. Niles lightly kissed Corrin while stroking his hair. "Ughm hey Niles..." Corrin said "Did I ergh.... do ok?" Niles looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, resting his head on Corrin's shoulder. "Oh Gods" he finally replied "You are much too adorable you know that? Of course you did ok. Better than that." Corrin pouted lightheartedly "Will you ever stop teasing me?" "May I remind you that you did agree to marry me" Niles grinned "it's practically IMPOSSIBLE for me not to tease." Corrin sighed and gently caressed Niles' cheek "I suppose you are right. It's a good thing that's one of the things I secretly love about you." Niles pressed his lips against Corrin's knuckles "Sometime you'll have to tell me the other things." Corrin smiled at him "It's a good thing we have an entire life ahead of us, because I don't think I'll run out of them anytime soon." Niles made no verbal reply but instead took Corrin into his arms and did not let him go until they awoke.


End file.
